Uhm Thankyou
by Emilyandapencil
Summary: Rikki and Zane split after Zane tells Rikki he loves her. Summary sucks hopefully is better inside originally named nameless my pen name was changed it used to be hatgirl or something
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:I own nothing, But I wish I did

* * *

"You're late again, what is that the fourth time this week?" "Rikki I know you're mad but you know my dad he's got this company thing you know how gets he has to show of his perfect son, house and all his glory." Whatever Zane we all ready missed most of the movie and by the time we get there it'll be over so what are your big plans now? Juicenet café? Zane asked in hope she wouldn't stay mad, Rikki agreed reluctantly "But I'm still mad"

* * *

"Yeah dad I'll be right there, umm Rikki yeah that was my dad he umm needs to show me off at some dinner so uhhhh I gotta go." "Wow what a date 10 minutes together" Your mad I can see that but I can't help it he'll kill me." "Oh what _daddy's_ gonna do take away your allowance away and yah I'm mad, why are we even together if I never see you anymore?" "Were together because umm because uhhhh because I love you."

Rikki was speechless she couldn't think of the right words she loved him too but she didn't know how to express it, she couldn't just say I love you she was to much of a commitment phobic for that. So Zane was standing there for 5 minutes listening to a bunch of umm's and uhhh's until she could finally mutter something else and the only other thing she could get out of her mouth was uhhhh Thank-you?

"What that's all you can say, Rikki I told you I love you and all you can say is thank you? This is just a joke to you isn't it. I knew I shouldn't have told you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way back I guess part of me just hoped Rikki and I guess part of me was wrong. Goodbye Rikki, Goodbye." "Wait Zane don't go I, I, I." "Save it Rikki I don't care anymore and I can't stay even if I wanted to _Daddy's _waiting for me." With that he stormed off.

* * *

Rikki didn't bother to run she just broke down right there in front of the Juicenet café.

3 hours later Rikki was in the moon pool still bawling.

_Rikki's p.o.v._

I don't get it it's not like he was my whole world but I can't help crying about him. Why couldn't I say it back I mean I love you not so hard right? Then why can't I say it to him? Why was the only thing I could say uhhhh Thank-you? I mean if I did say it I wouldn't be in this state right now so why was it so hard?

* * *

**Authors note:If you could reveiw that would be good if not whatever I don't care it probaly sucks anyway**


	2. Chapter 2

**This shows how much time I have on my hands or how little I sleep whatever**

"Hey Cleo have you seen Rikki?" "Sorry Emma not since Friday why did you?" "Really well I didn't either I was working all weekend except for Friday night when I was with Ash, wait I thought you guys were together." "No I was with Lewis." "Hey there's Zane maybe we should ask him." "I don't know Emma he looks really mad." "Your right he does look mad and there's Rikki now so let's just ask her what's wrong."

"So Rikki where were you all weekend." "I don't wanna talk about it Emma I had a really shitty weekend so can you just drop it already." "Hey Rikki are you okay?" No Cleo I'm not I feel crappy and angry and depressed and I thought I just told you guys to drop it." Then she Ran. "Rikki wait!" "No? "Why' she so pissed off?" "Oh my go Lewis that was not funny you nearly scared us to death." Sorry but what's up with Rikki?" "We don't know that's Cleo and I were trying to figure out."

* * *

_Rikkis p.o.v._

So I ended up here in the moon pool all day instead of staying in school I just left. Well at least it's better than avoiding Zane. I think I need therapy, wait that wouldn't work I could blow the secret then if I blow the secret Emma and Cleo will if they don't already. Jeez I sure screw things up badly. Maybe I should just swim somewhere, somewhere really far and never come back. Then I might be able to forget Zane. No I'll never forget Zane.

* * *

"Rikki what are you doing here?" Oh just thinking. Rikki replied wiping a tear out of her eye. "Rikki you can tell us we're your best friends." "I know I just don't know how to say it." Well whenever you're ready we're here for you." "Okay thanks guys." Now it's time for therapy." What do you mean?" I mean let's shop." No Emma, sorry guys but I don't wanna shop." "That's fine I guess, so what do you wanna do?" I think I just wanna go get a juice but not yet."

* * *

_Rikkis p.o.v._

I can't just tell them I know they really wanna know but I don't wanna talk about it. I don't even wanna think about it. Then why is it the only thing on my mind, why can't I stop thinking about it? I think I want that juice now.

**Authors note: This ones kind of short but i'm trying to space it out also reviews would be nice especially suggesting a real name for it nameless is kind of stupid**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rikki you want that juice yet?" "I guess but if Zane's there I'm leaving." "Why don't you tell us what happened Rikki?" "We're worried sick about you." "Maybe later alright now I just want a cranberry booster."

* * *

So do think Rikki will notice that Zane just walked in, Cleo whispered to Emma. I hope not Emma replied before turning back to Rikki." "So Rikki what's wrong with you lately did something happen with you and Zane?" "Speak of the devil." "No Rikki we were hoping you wouldn't see him." "Come on lets just go I'll tell you later."

* * *

"So are you gonna tell us what happened with Zane now." "Later I promise can we just swim now." "I don't wanna talk or even think at all." "Let's just go somewhere not Makko Island not anywhere close to anyone." "Rikki wait we should at least find a place to go." "Yeah Emma's right can't we go to Makko island." "Fine but not the moon pool somewhere new. Maybe just the beach."

_Cleo's p.o.v._

We started swimming and we didn't stop until we got to Makko Island as per Rikkis request we didn't go to the moon pool instead we went to the beach and waited to dry off before we quizzed Rikki who still won't tell us what happened. I hope Lewis wasn't right, he thought she was pregnant but she wouldn't be pregnant would she. No she couldn't be, could she? I'm not gonna get this off my mind until I ask her. But how do you ask someone if there pregnant without offending them I guess you just get out and say it.

* * *

"Um Rikki are you pregnant?" "What no, what would give you that idea, Zane and I didn't actually, uhhh you see I'm still a uhhh." "A virgin?" "Yeah a virgin" Well glad we got that one cleared up so what's wrong?" I still don't wanna talk about it ok!" Sorry Rikki but you know that if you talk about it you will feel better but if you bottle it up you'll only feel worse. Yeah thanks for the advice and maybe I'll talk about when I'm ready but Right now I'm not!" Then Rikki ran into the ocean.

* * *

_Rikkis p.o.v. _

I don't know why they keep bothering me I'll tell them when I'm ready. They should just shut up and maybe I'll tell them. I think I'm ready. Yeah I'm ready. No I'm not ready. No No I am ready. I'll go to tell them right now. Wait where are they? This is gonna be hard. I'll try the Juicenet café' first I guess.

* * *

_Rikkis p.o.v._

So at least I found them the fist place I looked that makes It harder to back out. Alright I'm gonna tell them here I go. Gonna tell them walking too fast.No now i'm walking too slow I really need to make up my mind

* * *

"Hey guys you so you still wanna know?" "Uhh yeah!" "okay, Zane told me he loved me." What?"

**Authors note: Could someone please come up with a real name for the story and please reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

_Zane told me he loved me "what" _

"Yeah that's what he told me and then we kind of broke." "That doesn't make sense" "Tell us everything start from the very beginning." "Well Zane was late." "Again?" "Let Rikki finish." "So anyway we had missed most of the move so Zane took me to the Juicenet café and 10 minutes later he got a phone call." Who was it?" It was his dad he had to go again." "So what did you say?" "Well I got kind of mad and I asked him why were together and he told me he loved me." "Then what did you say?" "Uhh thank-you? That's when he broke up with me." "What did he say?" _"What that's all you can say, Rikki I told you I love you and all you can say is thank you? This is just a joke to you isn't it. I knew I shouldn't have told you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way back I guess part of me just hoped Rikki and I guess part of me was wrong. Goodbye Rikki, Goodbye." _"That's what he said." "Wow! "Wait you said thank-you?" "Yeah I did." "So you didn't love Zane?" No I did but I just couldn't say it I guess I'm just too much of a commitment phobic for that."

"Hey Zane hurry up lets go do you wanna go to sea or not?" "I don't think I do Nate sorry." "Then why am I in your boat?" "I don't know now get out of my boat." So you wanna go to this party at Miriam's you know now that you and Rikki are done you can go back to her." "You know It would help a little if you didn't say her name." "Who Miriam?" "No." Oh Rikki." "I thought I told you not to say her name!" And I don't care."

* * *

_Zane's p.o.v._

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AFTER 2 WEEKS I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH RIKKI. Wow it's only been 2 weeks well maybe I should go to the party. No I don't wanna go anywhere. I miss her so much the way she smiles the way her hair smells the way she kisses me. I just wanna talk to her to hear her thrilling voice for her to smile at me. I'm in an emotional state and on the verge of having an emotional breakdown.

* * *

_Rikkis P.o.v._

I miss Zane. The way he smiles, everything about him. As the tears fell down my face and I jumped into the water I could fell the depression that hung over me as I swam to the moon pool in this odd state of despair. I just want to go run into his arms and have him hold me and I want to stay that way forever. Just to smell his shirt. To fell his arms around me that's all I want. That's what I'll never have again because I blew it. He's probably off partying with Miriam and her demon followers. I should just let go of him in my mind. But I could NEVER let go of him. I love him too much although he'll never know that because I had the chance and all I could say was thank you. Uhh I'm such a moron. And now he probably wouldn't even speak to me again.

* * *

_Zane's p.o.v._

I wonder where Rikki is. I wonder what she's doing. I hope she hasn't found someone else. I wish I could turn back time and never have said I love you. Then I would still be with her and I wouldn't feel so depressed. I would still be with her. I would still be able to kiss her with out it being a crime. I hold her without being considered a stalker. I could tell her I was interested in her without seeming like an infatuated creep. And most of all I wouldn't be alone.

**Authors note:Please Review and constructive criticism please **


	5. Chapter 5

_Emma's p.o.v_

Ohmygod why can't rikki and zane work it out it's been to weeks already and zane all he does is just sit's there and stir's his juice with his straw looking longingly at rikki whenever she comes inside. I don't even think he's taken his relationship satus off in a realationship on facebook god knows when he will.I don't care if Rikki's a commitment-phobic and Zane took it were the best were just so cute together.

_end p.o.v_.

"Hey Cleo have you seen Zane lately?" "Yeah Emma I have he looks really down. Think it's about Rikki?" "What else would it be about" "Hey there's Rikki she doesn't look any better either." And there's Miriam I wondered what she wants. Emma answered back. "Rikki how good it is to see you." Okai what do you want Mriam you never talk to me, last time you checked you hated me, and i'm not so how i feel about you either, so could you please go away now. "No I think I'll stay for a while this much more interesting. So I hear you and Zane split, pity, well actually we all knew it was gonna happen he likes me too much." Fuck off Miriam, I'm not in the mood." "Oh but I am. I've had more fun right now than i've had all day" "Miriam why are so mean can't you see what you're doing?" "Stay out of this Cleo, this is my battle not yours." "Oh you need your pathetic little friends to help you, how cute or should i say puke." What kind of shitty insult is that?" "It got to you didn't it?" "ugh not even." "oh shut up you are just a pathetic reason for Zane to really figure out he's in love with me. I mean why else would he date a ugly scrawney little beast of a girl like you. I bet your not even as good in bed as me i mean not that little Zane would know he's saving himself for marridge, bullcrap." "So how would you know you're good?" Easy all those tennis lessons i wen to when i was dating Zane, not tennis lessons, I was doing Nate." Rikki's eyes widened hearing those words he may have broken up with her but she still liked him....

_Zane's p.o.v._

I couldn't listen to it any longer. How could Miriam say those things does she not understand I never really liked her and once i met Rikki I loved her from the moment I saw her i thought she was the most beautiful girl in the universe.I don't care if Rikki doesn't love me back. I can't let MIriam's hurtfull words get to Rikki. I had to do something but what?"

_End p.o.v._

Miriam, shut the fuck up. Zane screamed at Miriam. "Why can't you just stay out of it." " Zane, I don't want your help we broke up remember. Or did you forget. You know what forget it Miriam go take your prize. I don't want to be with somebody who says how they feel and then breaks up with me. Go have have your perfect little lives and get the fuck out of mine." As Rikki turned to leave with the tears streaming down her face Miriam turned to face Zane. "So Zane I guess you're definatly single nowso wanna go to this awesome beer blast Nate told me about?" "No Miriam don't you get it I don't like you I never really have and go yourself or better yet with Nate since you used to have so much fun in bed with him." "Wait Zane." No now if you don't mind i'm gonna go try and get the love of my life back. Rikki Wait." Zane started running faster after her. He ran faster then she did untill they got to the edge of the dock about to jump in untill Zane grabed her arm "go away Zane" she bawled at him and shook his arm loose. She jumped in before he could say a word. He knew he had to follow her. But he had lent Nate his boat. He wished he hadn't let that scumbag touch one of his most prized posations.


End file.
